<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orpheus's Photo Album by jagdoc09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820931">Orpheus's Photo Album</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09'>jagdoc09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growing Up with the Gods [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, Gen, Pictures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Images of Orpheus's family. It's a big family, but someone has to love them all. And Orpheus? He can do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growing Up with the Gods [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Above the Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are my personal Head-Canon for the people in my stories.  You don't have to agree with me, that's completely ok. If you would like to know why I see them this way, please comment and ask. Any mean, rude, or disrespectful comments will not be allowed on, will be deleted, and possibly blocked and reported. I am doing this for fun...don't be jerks. </p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hadestown is the work of the amazing Anais Mitchell. The photos belong to the people in them and google.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Hermes</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Young Orpheus: approx. 12 yrs old</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Hymn...or at least one of his mortal cousins. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Underworld Royals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Hades....he's not completely white yet</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Lady Persephone </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Zagerus: He's Hades clone</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Macaria: She's Seph's little helper..for now </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hadestown Helpers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The collection of gods/goddesses and titans who help the royal couple keep Hadestown running. My personal HC is that being underworld gods they are all pale due to lack of sun and surface..except for one. But she's a Titaness and can do what she wants.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Hecate: Goddes of Magic, and crossroads </p><p>Fully supportive of Hades and Persephone working things out. She's been the one trying to get Hades to take a break for the last few centuries. If Hermes can make them good again, she'll be happy to help. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Thanatos: God of Death</p><p>Look he likes Hermes, but when Hermes slacks off (aka takes care of one of his other duties) Thanatos has to work extra. Then he misses his shows. He knows his job is better though when the boss is in a good mood, and so is dealing with mother. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Charon: Ferryman of the Underworld</p><p>Well used to be the ferryman, now he drives the train. Thinks Hermes's bar is amazing, and perfect for grabbing a quick pint while Hermes and Thanatos get the souls on the train. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Hypnos: God of Sleep</p><p>Usually, only sleep, but for special folks, he'll make sure the dreams are good as well. Can't have the boss's babies waking up from nightmares after all. The Queen ( or mother) wouldn't like that. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Nyx: Titaness of Night</p><p>She's a titan. She does what she wants. She's proud so many of her kids are working with Hades though. Hades is a good kid if you ask her, he just needs to relax more. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>